ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Clyde Five
Clyde Five is the sixty-first episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot In Undertown, Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 is showing Liam a new device known as the Mark 5 Nanoshift Enabled Exo-Armor. 13 demonstrates the device by using it to completely blast a target that Solid Plugg was holding. Liam says he has one more question and 13 answers, saying that it does come with batteries. Liam says he will buy it and prepares to test out his newly acquired device. At Plumber HQ, the alarm is going off and Max is worried about something. Ben and Rook arrive and Ben asks about the issue, thinking it's either the Incurseans or Vilgax. Max says it's more serious as it's Aunt Vera. Vera hugs Max before turning her attention to Ben and hugs him as well. Vera then brings over Clyde Fife, who says he wants to become a Plumber. However, Clyde actually wants to be a "superhero" like Ben but Vera says being a superhero isn't realistic and that Clyde needs to set realistic goals. Max tells Ben that it isn't a social visit and says that Vera wants them to convice Clyde to go to the Plumber Academy. Rook says that an academic completion is good and that he and Ben will try to convice Clyde to go to Plumber Academy. Max is pleased to hear that, saying he will have his hands full with Vera. Vera is seen suggesting to put plants around the base and Max agrees on one plant. Ben asks Clyde if he wants to see Undertown and Clyde says he would before asking what Undertown is. In Undertown, Ben, Rook, and Clyde are driving around in the Proto-TRUK and Clyde starts to mess around with the buttons. Ben stops Clyde and tells him not to touch anything. Meanwhile, at Plumber HQ, Plumber Jerry is upset and complains to Magister Patelliday about Vera redecorating everything. Patelliday says it's only for a couple of days and things will return to normal. Jerry is still upset, saying he's the one taking in complaints and that the only ones that aren't complaining are Blukic and Driba. In a room, Blukic and Driba are seen enjoying what Vera has done. Back in Undertown, Ben, Rook, and Clyde are walking around in town and Ben comments on the lack of criminals lately. Ben says that they need just one criminal to show Clyde that Plumbers are better. The Sock Vendor is seen trying to sell some socks and Liam suddenly appears demanding money. Liam holds up his device as a threat and the Sock Vendor gives him a safe that doesn't contain much inside. Liam is upset and demands for the socks instead which the Sock Vendor gives him. Ben and Rook see this as a good opportunity to show Clyde how Plumbers fight and they rush off toward Liam. Ben orders Liam to drop the socks but Liam refuses, threatening to blast Ben but cannot due to him holding the bunch of socks. Clyde offers to hold the socks and Liam gives them to Clyde. Ben is upset at Clyde for helping Liam and transforms into Crashhopper to battle against Liam. Crashhopper sends Liam crashing into a car and drops his device in the process. Clyde gives back the socks to the Sock Vendor and the pleased salesmen offers any socks as a reward. Clyde picks up the Mark 5 Nanoshift Enabled Exo-Armor thinking it's a sock and puts it on his wrist. Liam is contained and Crashhopper turns back into Ben with Ben noticing the device on Clyde's wrist. Clyde activates the device and a powersuit is equipped onto him. Ben wonders what Clyde just did and Clyde suddenly fires blasts in directions. Clyde says he is now a superhero. Clyde comments on his suit and he starts to walk off with Ben and Rook following behind. Liam uses this chance to make his escape and Ben asks Clyde not to fool around with alien technology. Clyde dubs himself as "Clyde 5" and calls the device the "Cincotrix". Clyde blasts at a young alien's balloons and Rook comments on the great aim. Clyde then shows off a built-in corn cooker and a freeze ray. Ben tries to tell Clyde to be careful with using it and Clyde suddenly speeds off. Ben transforms into Astrodactyl to catch up to Clyde while Rook gets inside his Proto-TRUK. Clyde starts to unintentionally wreck stuff while speeding in the suit and ends up flying out of Undertown, much to the distain of Astrodactyl. Elsewhere in a bar, Liam is seen calling Inspector 13 wanting another device as the last one came off easily in battle. Inspector 13 asks Liam if he read the manual, but Liam says he didn't. Inspector 13 says it was a unique device that cannot be replaced. Liam says that Ben's cousin has it now and Inspector 13, upon hearing Ben's name, agrees to give Liam six Techadon Robots at a price that upsets Liam. Inspector 13 suggests a better deal that Liam agrees to and says he has a guy to help him out. Liam then offers a drink to Thunderpig, asking if he could do him a solid. In Bellwood, Clyde is still flying around in his powersuit and Astrodactyl is still chasing him. Astrodactyl tells Clyde to land but Clyde crashes through a few more buildings before landing on the ground. Clyde comments saying his suit doesn't have any scratches on it but, suddenly, Liam and Thunderpig with some Techadon Robots appear. Back at Plumber HQ, the Plumbers are seen sweating due to the heat and Patelliday is starting to dehydrate. Vera then turns up the heat again, still thinking it's too cold. Back in Bellwood, Liam orders the Techadon Robots to attack Ben's group and they do so. Astrodactyl takes down a Techadon Robot using his energy whips while Rook shoots one of them using his Proto-Tool. Clyde is impressed by Rook's skill and takes down the last Techadon Robot that was attacking him. Liam and Thunderpig aren't about to give up and Astrodactyl turns back into Ben with Ben saying he has beaten them a lot of times. Clyde, deactivating his Cincotrix, manages to put Liam to sleep, freaking out Thunderpig who runs away with Liam. Rook asks if they could go after them and Ben says no as they have bigger problems (referring to Clyde). In Undertown, Thunderpig wakes up Liam, saying he isn't helping anymore due to not wanting to fight against a "wizard". Liam calls Inspector 13 again and tells him that Ben and the others destroyed the Techadon Robots. Inspector 13 then offers an accessory that goes with the Mark 5 Nanoshift Enabled Exo-Armor that will be useful. Liam, distraught, then asked for the price. At Mr. Smoothy, Clyde refuses to give up his "Cincotrix" and Ben says it's too dangerous. Clyde asks what will happen if someone tried to take the Omnitrix from him, but Ben says it's different. Ben says that for one, he couldn't take off the Omnitrix, and for two, he doesn't go around wrecking things. However, Rook and the other people around hear this to disbelief (including Mr. Baumann and Pakmar who are known for having their property damaged/destroyed by Ben). Rook tells Clyde he could control the Cincotrix better if he read the manual but Clyde says nobody reads the manual, thinking he is an expert. Clyde demonstrates this by activating the Cincotrix and using different features. Suddenly, Clyde aims his attack at Ben telling him he didn't do it on his own. From a high building, Liam is controlling the Exo-Armor using a remote control determined to take down Ben. Clyde tells Ben and Rook he can't make it stop and he aims at Ben. Rook knocks the blast away and Ben transforms into Diamondhead to do battle. Diamondhead tells Clyde to stop, but he says he isn't controlling the suit anymore. Clyde attempts to attack Diamondhead, but he knocks him away. Liam now intends on destroying the city and controls the Exo-Armor to destroy the city. Clyde flies around while Diamondhead and Rook go after him. Clyde is once again impressed by Rook's skills and the Exo-Armor lands to fight against Diamondhead. Diamondhead tells Clyde to stop destroying the city but Clyde keeps telling him that the Exo-Armor is doing it on it's own. Diamondhead tells Rook he'll try to ward away Clyde while Rook calls Plumber HQ for backup. Rook calls Plumber HQ but ends up being answered by Vera. Rook asks for the Plumber on duty but Vera has made him eat something assuring Rook that Clyde isn't causing much trouble. Max appears asking Vera why is she answering the calls and wonders why is it too hot. Knowing the conditions, Max rushes over to Patelliday and tells some Plumbers to take him to the infirmity. Max then hears the call from Rook and Max is upset at Vera for messing with the operation. Max orders for Vera to be taken away and orders backup to head where Rook is. Clyde is forced to a construction yard but Diamondhead turns back into Ben. Liam is excited to have a chance to destroy Ben and has the Exo-Armor point a charged shot at Ben. Suddenly, Clyde is blasted by a Plumber Tank but the Exo-Armor easily dispatches them. Rook reminds Clyde to look at the manual and Clyde does so. However, the Exo-Armor continues to go on a rampage and Ben transforms into Feedback to absorb a blast from it. Clyde figures out how to get himself back in control but Feedback blasts Clyde anyway. Max orders everyone to cease fire and Feedback senses the remote control from Liam. Liam threatens to hurt Clyde in the Exo-Armor, but Clyde puts Liam to sleep again. Feedback turns back into Ben and Ben compliments Clyde for his actions. At Plumber HQ, Max apologizes for his actions toward Vera, but she understands, as she shouldn't treat him like a child anymore. Max is glad to have an older sister that shares his childhood memories and he and Vera share a hug. Ben tells Clyde that he has what it takes to be a superhero after all, but Clyde says he decided to go to Plumber Academy to learn cool moves like Rook. Clyde says he is keeping the Cincotrix as he will need it just in case. Ben says that Vera says a lot of weird stuff and Max agrees. Major Events *Clyde Fife and the Cincotrix make their debuts. *Vera Tennyson makes her Omniverse debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Clyde Fife (first appearance) *Vera Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Plumbers **Max Tennyson **Magister Patelliday **Jerry **Blukic **Driba **Molly Gunther (cameo) **Magister Arnux (cameo) **Morty (cameo) *Sock Vendor *Mr. Baumann (cameo) *Pakmar (cameo) *Alien Kid (cameo) *Lepidopterran Kid (cameo) *She-Worst (cameo) *''Krahoo Little Girl'' first appearance *Gil Steptoe (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *Violet-Worst (cameo) *ML-E's Mother (cameo) Neutral *Solid Plugg (cameo) *Tummyhead (cameo) *Nightmarish Alien Prisoner (cameo) *Piscciss Volann Prisoner (cameo) *Psyphon's Minion (cameo) *Psyphon's Thug (cameo) *Bouncer (cameo) *Bug-Lite (cameo) *Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk (cameo) Villains *Liam * Inspector 13 *Thunderpig *Techadon Robots Aliens Used *Crashhopper *Astrodactyl *Diamondhead *Feedback Allusions Quotes *'Clyde': "Clyde Five!" Errors Trivia *Both Clyde and Ben break the fourth wall when they interrupt the opening theme song. *In Undertown, there are alien vehicles passing next to the Proto-Truck. They have a resemblance to the Cybertronian vehicle modes used by Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and Jazz on the first episode of The Transformers, which was released in 1984. *Silkie, from the original Teen Titans animated series, makes a cameo appearance, again, as a snack for Driba. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by David McDermott